Five Kisses
by Firecracker-SJ
Summary: Five time Stefan kissed someone: A girl, a guy, a friend, an enemy, and the one kiss he treasured most. Both Fluff and dark fic. Warning: dark themes, violence, sexual assault and vampirsm. Feat Kat, OC, Lexi, Klaus and Elena. Part 5 Elena is up. Complete
1. Part 1  Katherine

**AN:** Stefan is one of my favourite characters and so I decided to write these short snippets from all over different parts of his life, all connected around a kiss and all showing different sides of his personality. I'll tackle both the sweet parts and the more violent parts, so it will be a mixture of both the good and the bad for his life, both fluff and dark fic. I decided to split it up in five parts that I will post in three chapters.

**EDIT: **I really hated the way I formatted this (putting two parts in one chapter, then one part in one chapter, it annoyed me) So I re uploaded the parts, so that every part is now a different chapter.

Part one: A girl (Katherine). Part two: a guy (OC). Part three: a friend (Lexi). Part four: an enemy (Klaus). Part five: true love (Elena).

Warnings: Spoilers for all the episodes up to 3x09 (though not explicitly, I might reference to some of the happenings, so better safe then sorry). Overall this story features violence, minor sexual assault, bloodplay/vampirisme and some dark adult themes. I'll put specific warnings up per part.

Part one: No specific warnings.

* * *

><p><strong>A Girl.<strong>

When he picked her up at the start of the evening he had been so mesmerized by her, so completely and utterly stunned by her appearance and beauty that he had almost knocked vase from the small table on which it stood. She had laughed at that, that quick thrilling laugh of hers that send shivers down his spine, and walked over to him with a teasing smile upon her face.

"Careful, mister Salvatore, your father will be most unhappy with me if I break anything whilst I am a guest in his house."

Stefan had lost all his wits for a moment and he could only gape at her and say, foolishly: "You look beautiful, miss Katherine." He hated himself the moment he had said it, because it made him sound like a witless nervous little schoolboy, but Katherine was too kind, too merciful, too good to laugh at him now. Instead she glanced away demurely.

"Why thank you, Stefan." His heart fluttered at the way she said his name.

The night went by in a blur. One moment Mayor Lockwood invited them into his home, the next they were dancing and drinking and laughing. He saw Damon sulking around with a brooding expression on his face and later he saw Father having a heated conversation with Jonathan Gilbert. He only wondered what that was about for a moment, before returning back to Katherine. At the end of the night he felt almost giddy as he had never felt before and he felt a wave of courage wash over him as he walked Katherine back to her room.

She admitted to having a wonderful time as well that night, which only said his heart aflutter. He babbled on about her staying longer in Mystic Falls and other things. She turned to him, eyes alight with mirth and asked:

"So I gather I'm wanted?"

The answer almost stuck in his throat. "Very much so." He smiled and she smiled back and for a moment he almost turned dizzy.

Had there ever been a girl like her before? She was an angel on earth, for sure, full of grace and beauty and love. Love. He loved her. That was why he was so giddy and dizzy and why it seemed that the earth trembled whenever she was around. She was a beauty and a girl like no other. How had that poem gone? _All that's best of dark and bright, meet in her aspect and her eyes. _Katherine was all that and more. She was as the sun, so grand and beautiful and majestic that all he could do was stand before her and tremble.

He realized he wanted to kiss her, more then he wanted anything else in the world. He felt his cheeks flush at the thought. She looked up at him, with those dark starry eyes. He had to do it, even though he scarcely dared to. If he didn't do it now, he would never dare it do it.

"I know we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition

for your affections." He started and he knew how awkward that sounded, but pressed on courageously. "I've never met a woman quite like you."And he doubted he ever would again. "I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin ..."

Slowly he reached out and touched her cheek, holding his breath as he did so. "...and my entire body ignites." He admitted truthfully. It was what he imagined being hit by lightening felt like, though far more pleasant and perhaps even far more destructive. Katherine looked up at him, almost startled by his confessions, but he could not stop himself from spilling out more of his deepest darkest secrets. How could you lie to an angel?

"I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." As he said that her eyes flickered to his lips and Stefan thought his heart would leap from his chest. Slowly he leaned in and then his lips touched hers and she kissed him back. It lasted seconds, but a lifetime at the same time. Her lips were soft and smooth and oh so sweet.

It was she who broke it off, with a gasp that seemed to escape her lips.

"I am in love with you." He confessed, softly, though he wished he could shout it off rooftops, proudly and fiercely.

That of all things seemed to overwhelm her the most. "There's just so much you don't know about me, Stefan." She warned and she looked so fragile when she said it, as if she were afraid that something would make him feel otherwise, that there was anything in this world that could make him stop loving her.

"More to learn and love." He replied. There was nothing, nothing, that could make him.

"I must say good night." She whispered and she turned away and for a moment Stefan felt lost. Had he done something wrong? He asked her, but she shook her head and told him no and he could see in her eyes that she was sincere.

"You haven't upset me. You've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." She glanced at him one last time then turned and entered her rooming, leaving him behind feeling conflicted.


	2. Part 2 OC

**AN: **Here's part two out of five. Part two: a guy (OC).

Warnings: Spoilers for all the episodes up to 3x09 (though not explicitly, I might reference to some of the happenings, so better safe then sorry). Overall this story features violence, minor sexual assault, bloodplay/vampirisme and some dark adult themes. I'll put specific warnings up per part.

Part two: Violence, minor sexual assault, bloodplay/vampirisme, murder, and dark adult themes..

* * *

><p><strong>A Guy.<strong>

He hadn't even heard him approach. How careless of him. The fact of the matter was that he had simply been too mesmerized with his victim to pay attention. But there was no missing the intruders scream. It was one of horror and anguish and he screamed a name. Josephine. _Ah, so that was the girls name._ Stefan let the girls drained body drop the floor and turned his full attention to the intruder. It was young man, no older then Stefan had been when he died. There was more, there was something about him, something that despite the youth looking nothing like him at all, reminded Stefan of himself. The young man gaped at him in fear and then, how unfortunate for him, he turned and ran.

Stefan was still high on the girls blood, reveling in the taste, the sensation, the wonder of it and so his predatory instincts kicked in and he did not care to try and stop himself. The young man ran and he chased.

The poor thing hadn't even reached the parlor door, not that he would have stood a chance if he had, when Stefan appeared before him. The young man screamed again out of shock and Stefan could feel his mouth curl up into a smile. For a moment he wondered, as he looked at this youth who somehow reminded him of himself, when he had gotten this cruel? But that thought dissolved as the boy backed away and Stefan felt the veins in his face throb and his throat tighten.

Stefan lunged forward and sunk his fangs into the youths neck. His blood tasted warm and dark and had an almost wooden taste to it. The young man pushed and screamed and tried to fight back and that cruel streak flared up again and he let him go. He dropped to the floor, only inches away from the dead girl. What had he been to her? Brother, husband, betrothed? _Who cared, they'd meet each other soon enough. _The boy let out a groan and tried to crawl away from Stefan as he clutched his bleeding neck. Stefan licked his lips, mostly to frighten the youth further, and that was when he saw it. His lips. They were so very similar to his own. He even pressed them together in the same way he did when he was in pain. _How odd. _

The moment that thought occurred to him he acted on it. He lunged the the young man again, pinning him to the ground with his body, but instead of biting him he pressed his lips down on his. The youth froze under him and Stefan couldn't help but chuckle against the youths lips, then running the tip of his tongue over them. He smelled and tasted like an odd mix of cinnamon and fear. It was pleasant enough, but not enough. His veins still throbbed painfully. The youth choked out a scream as Stefan drove his teeth into his lower lip. Now, that was much better.

The young man shuddered and struggled under him, much to Stefans delight, until he finally lost consciousness and fell limp. Stefan pulled back then and stared down at his victim, studying his face, his now bleeding lips.

Another thought sprang up in the back of his mind, beyond the haze of the blood lust. He had never kissed another man before. He should feel ashamed, guilty, _repentant_. But he didn't. He just felt hungry. He brushed his lips against the youths one last time, just to quench that desire. Then he sank his teeth into the boys neck and drank him dry.


	3. Part 3 Lexi

**AN:** I had planned to post part 3 and 4 in the same chapter, but this part just got away from me and I felt that it deserved a chapter of it's own, because of it's length and it's sweetness.  
>I loved Lexi and her friendship with Stefan and I loved writing about it. I hope we see more about it on the show through flashbacks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Friend<strong>

"You're pulling that face again." She warned as she glanced up from her sketchbook.

"What face?" Stefan asked as he shifted in his chair. He had had been posing for her for over an hour now and he thought that he had been sitting completely still, just as she had ordered. But apparently not.

"That face." Lexi sighed, shooting him an annoyed glance. "Your brooding face."

"I don't have a brooding face and besides I wasn't brooding," he objected. "I was just thinking." About Damon and Father and Her. _Katherine_. So perhaps he had been brooding. As always Lexi saw right through his lies.

"If you don't stop it, I will draw you with a big scowl on your face and then the entire world will know what a brooding miserable little man you are." She said to him, smirking that mischievous smile of hers that he had come to be so accustomed with. "So, smile Stefan. Think happy thoughts."

Stefan rolled his eyes (when she wasn't looking) and forced himself to think of happy things as he continued to sit still for her. The only happy thing he could think about, the only good thing in his life at that moment was her. Lexi. His dearest and well only friend. His savior.

At first he had resented her, hated her even, for making him feel again, for making him stop. It had been so easy being a Ripper. He didn't have to think, he didn't have to feel. He could just do what he wanted, _take _what he wanted. Then Lexi had come and she had dragged him out of there, kicking and screaming.

She had been kind when he need that, firm when he threatened to relapse and on occasion down right terrifying. _Spare the rod and spoil the child. _She had not been above beating some sense back into him. Quite literally. And he loved her for it.

She had been there for him, would be there for him, always. And being around her was so easy. With Katherine, he winced as he thought of her, it had never been so. He had always felt nervous around her, afraid that he would say the wrong thing, afraid that he would scare her away, drive her into the arms of _Damon_. Another name that felt like a stab in his heart, that made him wince. Stefan glanced up to see if Lexi had noticed him, but she was hunched over her sketchbook now, drawing intensely, a look of complete concentration on her face. She was a great artist, but she was her own worst critic. Stefan watched as one of her blond curls escaped her messy bun.

She was beautiful, even when she creased her forehead into a scowl herself. She had an honest open face you just instinctively trusted and yet she also possessed the most mischievous pair of eyes he had ever seen.

Sometimes people they met thought they were siblings or cousins, perhaps, which Lexi seemed to enjoy hearing, but most of the times people thought they were betrothed. Why else would a young man and a young woman travel about all by themselves, with no chaperon. She found that even more amusing and would sometimes teasingly call him her brother husband.

But was it funny? He had been thinking about it for a while now, ever since their friendship prospered.

It was so effortless being her companion, as easy as breathing or laughing. She knew his moods and he knew hers. She had seen him at his worst, drenched in the blood of a dozen victims, slinging every possible insult he knew at her, and yet she still stayed. She made him better him self. She made him. Wasn't that love? Wasn't that what you should feel for a wife?

"That's it, mister Salvatore, a scowl it is." Lexi exclaimed, throwing her hands up."

"I'm sorry, Lexi, I was just ..."

"Brooding." She interjected, putting her charcoal and sketchbook down on the table beside her.

"Thinking." He corrected her. Thinking about her. About them. Together. Sometimes he wondered if she were a mind-reader, for she seemed to notice something amiss and she looked at him in worry.

"Thinking about what?" She asked carefully.

He felt stupid for thinking about it now and almost did not dare confess it to her, afraid of how she might react. But this was Lexi and he could tell her. He had to, he owed that to her and to himself. He should not hide his feelings.

"Did you ever wonder ..." He glanced around the parlor, looking for the right words. "... what it would be like if we were ..." She was looking at him with a reassuring look on her face and with that smile of hers that told him that whatever it was, she would forgive him. "together."

Stefan glanced away from her, but when she did not respond he had no choice but to look at her again. She was looking at him thoughtfully, as if he offered her a mathematical equation instead of a rambling inquiry about their relationship.

"Do you love me?" She asked, bluntly.

"Yes."If there was one thing that was clear in his messed up mind full of painful memories and haunting images then it was the fact that he lover Lexi with all his heart. She didn't look surprised at this, he even reckoned she look slightly pleased. And yet she still asked:

"Do you love me like you loved Katherine."

He had not expected that question. Hearing her name felt like getting punched in the gut and all those old feeling swirled up inside him, hate, love, sorrow, confusion, fear. He wished he could untangle them, lay them apart so he would know, so he could tell himself what he felt about Her. But it was too difficult, too painful.

"I don't know. She compelled me ... and ..." He slumped back in his chair unsure. This had been stupid of him, he knew that now. How could he ever claim to love another when he did not know his own heart. And yet he wished with all his heart that he could love Lexi like that, because he knew it was healthier then mourning over a dead vampire who had manipulated him and his brother. Who had turned him. But he wasn't sure if he could.

Lexi looked at him, sincerely at first, but then those eyes lit up again in all their playful glory. "All right then, I suppose there is only one way to find out our true feelings, mister Salvatore."

Stefan had no time to wonder what she meant by that. One moment she sat in her chair, smirking, the next she stood before him and pulled him to his feet by the lapel of his jacket. He gasped and she kissed.

Her lips were soft and warm. She smelled sweetly of the jasmine perfume she so adored and also slightly of the charcoal she had been drawing with. The kiss was soft and pleasant and the thrill of it did send a shiver down his spine and yet ...

Lexi pulled back and looked at him questioningly, one blond eyebrow raised. Stefan could only stare back at her, trying to catch his breath and his wits. He opened his mouth to say something, but all words seemed to have left him.

Lexi bit her lip as if that would help, but it appeared to be too much for her and she burst out laughing. And he couldn't help it either. His nervousness and unease melted away and he laughed along with her, both of them shaking with laughter.

"That was ... "He said, trying to find a word to describe their kiss.

"Boring." Lexi offered teasingly and she pressed a hand to her lips to stifle another bout of laughter.

It would have been so easy. So wonderful. But it just wasn't there.

Lexi smirked at him and straightened his jacket for him.

"You're still getting that scowl, just so you know. I am not distracted that easily."

"There goes my clever ploy." Stefan joked back. Lexi grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, giving him a sincere smile. He smiled back.

"Now, sit still and try to look like you enjoy my company." She commanded, returning back to her chair and her drawing.


	4. Part 4 Klaus

**AN: **Long time no post. Sorry about that, I could blame my muse or something, but honestly I am just really lazy so ... Anyhow, here is part four: an enemy which is Stefan/Klaus. Again a long chapter, I just really enjoyed writing this. I hope I have part five ready soon, but we'll see about that.

**Warnings for part four:** violence, bloodplay/vampirisme, murder and some dark adult themes.

* * *

><p><strong>An Enemy.<strong>

Stefan focused his hearing for a moment. One of his neighbors a few doors down was listening too some old jazz song. _My happiness, it never lasts a day; my heart is almost breaking while I say, a good man is hard to find; you always get the other kind. _

His mind was swimming with alcohol and blood, with excitement and an anxious anticipation. That along with the music almost made him giddy as he opened the door to his secret room and stepped back to allow his companion to look inside.

Stefan leaned against the door frame feigning nonchalance, when he was anything but. He studied Klaus' reaction almost obsessively, because he needed this. For some reason he needed this mans approval as if it were the very air he breathed. He seemed to only live for that dark smile Klaus gave him whenever he did something that amused him.

He had shown others his wall before. Lexi, when she had gone off on another one of her infuriating sermons about fighting the Ripper, showing compassion, turning the switch back on. He had shown her the wall just to shut her up ... though perhaps that hadn't been the whole reason, maybe he had secretly wanted her to save him again, pull him back out as she always did. Who knew? She had turned as pale as a sheet and at first he had though that it had been from shock, or revulsion maybe. It had been rage. She had beat him so savagely that he thought that she was going to kill him. But she had left instead, leaving him alone. She hadn't been back since.

He had shown it to his brother, when he had finally built up the nerve to come and visit him in Chicago. Damon had looked away in disgust and had made some snide comment, too stupid to remember now. And yet it had enraged him and Stefan had to fight the urge to shake his brother, shake him so hard the teeth rattled out of his mouth. _Are you such a saint, Damon? I may be a monster, but so are you. So are you! _He hadn't though, he had simply tossed his brother out of his apartment, threatened to kill him if he saw him again and then he had added three names to his list that night.

But Klaus ... Klaus was different. He was everything Damon and Lexi should haven been, Stefan told himself. He knew him only a few days and yet the connection to him was stranger then it was to them. He was a true friend, a true vampire. He enjoyed the kill as much as he did and he didn't hold him back, he didn't look at him with pity or in disgust.

Klaus stared at the wall, taking it in and for a moment his dace was an unreadable mask.

Anxiety made something twist in the pit of his stomach. Not like air, he realized, he needed Klaus' approval, craved it, like he craved blood.

Then his lips, Stefan found his eyes always were drown to those lips, curved into one of those smiles he loved. Dark, sly, seductive. Klaus glanced up at him and Stefan just stared back.

"You truly are an exquisite little thing, aren't you Stefan?" he drawled as he smiled. Stefan shrugged and held his gaze. "I don't think I have ever met anyone quite like you." There. The admiration was clear in his voice and Stefan drank it in as if it was the sweetest kind of blood.

"When they made me they broke the mold." Stefan replied, arrogantly. Klaus rolled his eyes at that, but the smile remained. He took one last glance at the wall then turned his back to it. Stefan followed his gaze back into the room.

"Lets have drink, love."

The girl sit sat exactly were they had left her, naturally as she had been compelled to. She sat as still as a statue on the chaise longue, the only movement she mad was the slow rise and fall of her chest. Klaus walked over to her and he trailed a finger up from her long exposed neck to her face, caressing her gently. He turned his head and stared back at him as he twirled a finger in the girls dark raven hair.

"Coming, Stefan?"

Stefan had to tear his eyes away from her neck and the vein that was throbbing there.

"Rebekah will be upset if we start without her." Not that he cared that much, because he was already hungry _now_. Hungry, giddy, excited, aroused. He could feel the veins around his eyes starting to throb.

Klaus shrugged." My sister is always find something to be upset about. I try to pay as little heed to it as I can."

He glanced back down to the girl and Stefan followed his gaze. He had one hand twined into her hair now, tilting her head back as to expose her neck even more. The throbbing of the girls heart, the rush of her blood inside her veins, they seemed to be the only sounds in the world right now. Stefan felt his throat tighten and his fangs slide into place.

"But, if you are afraid of her wrath, then I suppose I'll just have to eat all by myself." Klaus pretended to say innocently. And sure to his word he sat down next to her and with one final glance his way he bit down into the girls neck and the smell of blood filled the room.

A moment later Stefan was at the other side of the girl and he sank his teeth into the other side of her neck.

He thought he heard Klaus chuckle, but he was too lost in the blood now, too far away to care. And how sweet that blood was. It was a rush, a delicacy. He sighed in ecstasy as he drank. It wasn't before long when the blood flow lessened and slowly her heart stopped beating. And just like that the girl was dead. Stefan let the body fall back unto the chaise longue and he glanced over to Klaus.

He was leaning back, one arm slung over the high end of the chaise, his eyes half closed and his lips ... they were still stained with blood, the deep ruby a stark contrast with his pale skin. Stefan allowed himself to indulge in the satisfying haze brought on by the blood and the kill for only a moment, then he get back up.

Klaus looked up at him through his blond lashes. "And where are you going?"

"Well, I've got a name to write down, now haven't I?" Stefan replied lazily and he was rewarded with a hearty laugh from his friend.

Lottie Charleston. A stupid name for a stupid girl. A stupid dead girl. Once he would have felt guilt for thinking that, but thankfully he wasn't that pathetic Stefan anymore. Always so guilty, so remorseful.

He finished the name then turned around. He had sensed Klaus approaching and now he stood in the doorway staring at him intently.

Before Stefan could do anything Klaus had pushed him back against his liquor cabinet with such force that a bottle toppled over and smashed on the floor. But who cared, all he could concentrate on was Klaus. He was pressed close to him, one hand on his hip, the other on his neck. His touch was cool and yet it send hot shivers through his body. He face and those beautiful bloodstained lips were only inches away from his.

"Yes, quite exquisite." He murmured and then he smiled that smile again and his eyes lifted up to meet his.

"What do you say love, how about you and I really upset my sister." He drawled as he pressed even closer.

As if he could resist.

Stefan closed the distance quickly and kissed Klaus hungrily. He tasted of blood and whiskey and smoke, it was enthralling and it made him dizzy. Klaus kissed back fiercely and the grip on his hip increased as he moved his other hand from his neck into his hair.

He pulled his head back harshly with his fingers twined into his hair and Stefan hissed at the sudden pain, only to groan when Klaus kissed then bit a sensitive part of his neck.

Next thing he knew Klaus was gone from his side and halfway across the apartment. Stefan wanted to protest, to force him to finish what he started when the door to his apartment opened.

Rebekah took one look at the dead girls body then started pouting. "You started without me."

Klaus shrugged at her. "You were late, we were hungry. Weren't we Stefan?"

That devilish look he gave him behind Rebekahs back made Stefan chuckle.

"Ravenous." He replied.


	5. Part 5 Elena

**AN: **And here it finally is! The last part of this little project. Stefan/Elena is my favorite ship (and I will pull a Dido and go down with it if I have to) so writing it was more difficult because it needed to be perfect. This one takes place at the end of episode 1x02 and chronicles their first kiss. Very fluffy and saccharine.

So yeah, this is the end of the line for this story and I hope you all enjoyed it.

Warnings: none for this part.

* * *

><p><strong>True love.<strong>

Stefan opened the door and to be honest he had expected anyone but her. He had been so sure that after earlier that evening she would never come to him again, that he had scared her away. Her, the girl from whom he had come back to Mystic Falls. The girl who looked so much like Katherine, but as it turned out was her polar opposite. She who was kind and compassionate, she who was good and honest and who took his breath away. The thought of losing her, of losing Elena after only having just met her hurt more then he could have ever imagined.

He had been kicking himself over how he left things. Regretting the fact that whatever it was that they had, what they could have had, was now over.

But now she stood there, right outside his door.

It could be his mind playing tricks on him, but for a moment she seemed as startled as he was, as if she was unsure of what to do next.

She could be there to mend things, his heart soared at the thought, or there to break things off completely. He wanted, no he prayed that she was there to mend things. Give it another chance, give him another chance. It was so utterly selfish. He wanted this, wanted her, because for that short time that he had spend with her she had made him feel whole again. Made him feel like the person he once was, before he was turned, before Katherine, before everything. A smile from her made him feel alive. He couldn't remember the last time he truly felt like that.

He invited her inside, but she surprised him yet again by saying: "The comet is actually this way." And she smiled at that self deprecatingly, but it was enough to give hope to his troubled heart.

He followed her outside, having no eyes for the comet above them, only for her. She apologized for barging in on him. He assured her it was okay. It was more then that.

He had always been a fool, giving his heart away too quickly, without a thought of what might happen to it or him. He cared for her. Not because of who she looked like. That girl no longer existed to him, because now when he looked at her, all he saw was Elena and only her.

"I went home tonight, planning to write in my diary." Elena said and she continued to speak her mind and bare her soul to him.

He was a fool, he realized as he listened to her hanging on to her every word, he was a fool because he only knew her for a few days, which was nothing in the life of a vampire. A few days and he not only cared for her ... he loved her.

"I'm scared, Stefan." She confessed sadly and he had to stop himself for reaching out and holding her. He didn't, because he didn't want to interrupt her. This was important to her and even more so to him. "I'm scared that if I let myself be happy for one minute, that my world is going to come crashing down and I don't know if I'll be able to survive that."

For a moment he was stunned, lost for words, because what she said hit too close to home for him. He had lived his life like that for such a very very long time. He never expected happiness to last long, he gave his heart but expected it to be broken. Happiness always ended, whether it was by something he did or one of the skeletons in his closet, it did not matter. He had been just as afraid of happiness as she was. Hell, he was scared now as well.

But he could not give into his fears. What he felt for her was strong then that, a light in the darkness that lead him to safety. Whatever this was, it could save him. But more importantly, it could save her, he was sure of it. She was in the darkness too, trapped by guilt and sorrow, haunted by the death of her parents. If she was his light, then he could be hers. He wanted to save her, wanted above all to make her happy. Make her smile.

And suddenly, he knew what to say.

"Do you want to know what I would write? I met a girl, we talked and it was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in." The same words which had haunted him earlier, spoken then in sadness by her, he spoke now with hope. "Well, this is reality ... right here." And he meant it. Damn the past and damn the future. They held no meaning to him now, at this moment. The only thing that did, was her.

A smile spread across her face and it warmed him to the very core.

And then he was leaning in, drawn to her by forces greater then himself and she leaned in to him. The kiss was just that: The Kiss. It was sweet and chaste, but more powerful then any other kiss he ever remembered.

When he drew back, breathless from just one small kiss, he looked at her and she looked at him. She was stunned as well, her lips slightly parted, her eyes alive with emotion.

Their lips met again and it was as if he hadn't live before it. As if everything before had been just a dream and now he woke up to her lips, soft and heavenly, pressed to his. She put her arms around his neck and he moved his to her waist, pressing her closer, deepening the kiss, moving as two pieces of a puzzle that fit together perfectly.

When she drew back she left out a little sigh and though he had thought it impossible before, she looked even more beautiful. He couldn't help but smile, smile and be in love.

He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers.

"It's late." She breathed. "My aunt will wonder where I am. I should probably go." It didn't sound like she meant it and indeed, she stayed there and she looked at him with such affection it made him shudder.

"Yeah, probably." He replied and he didn't mean it either. He had no problem with staying there forever, an eternity of that moment, an eternity of bliss.

She leaned in again, kissed him quickly as if to make up her mind.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

"You too."

She didn't leave. She kissed him again and he pulled her close. She opened her mouth to him and almost melted into him. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until finally she tore herself away. She grinned naughtily more to herself then to him and looked up at him through her long dark lashes.

"I really need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stefan watched her get into her car and leave and then walked back into the house. When he passed the mirror into the hallway he wasn't surprised to see himself smiling widely.

This was reality and in it he was a fool. A fool in love.


End file.
